


All The Single Ladies

by Star55



Series: Your Love is My Love [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Glee Live, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darren is a pervert and Chris wears a leotard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Single Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All The Single Ladies  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Chris/Darren  
>  **Word Count:** 157  
>  **Summary:** In which Darren is a pervert and Chris wears a leotard.  
>  **Warnings:** RPF/RPS.  
>  **A/N:** Day 5 of the [CrissColfer Week](http://crisscolferweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. As always, thanking slayerkitty (on LJ) for putting up with my rambles and for betaing my fics. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

“I swear to god, if that ends up on YouTube, I will have your balls, Darren.”

Darren grinned, zooming the camera in on Chris trying to get into his leotard for the _Single Ladies_ dance. 

Every night of the tour so far, Chris had, without fail, struggled to get into his leotard for the dance. He grumbled about it every single night as well but Darren knew that he secretly loved the cheers and the praise he got not only from the crowd but from Darren himself.

“Don’t worry, love,” Darren said, watching Chris. “This one is for my own collection.”

“Pervert,” Chris replied with a roll of his eyes.

Darren stepped in front of Chris, zooming in on his crotch. “Nice,” he said with a grin. “So,” he started teasingly. “How about you keep that on for tonight?”

“After all of the struggling I’m going through, you’re not getting any tonight,” Chris returned.

Darren just pouted. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
